


过道

by Sato_ha



Series: Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_ha/pseuds/Sato_ha
Summary: 本文于2013年原发于贴吧，但现在既不玩贴吧，号也登不进了哈哈。发在这里整理一下吧。原文以下：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2487303752?red_tag=2665949655凯班私设，血腥描写，慎入。
Series: Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700791





	过道

整条道上的人都让了路，唯她一人站在中央，独当那一班贼寇人众之势。

但其实她看不见他们。那已经泛有灰浊色泽的眸子只是单纯地打转，但并没有注入任何一丝光线或带给她任何一点视觉。

她只是单纯地感受到了他们的存在：运用释放出来的查克拉冲击着他们，在脑中透过这份感知刻画他们的人数、阵容，乃至每个人的样子。

于是，她还是看见了，在五秒之内。

她刚才释放出的查克拉忽然消散，卷起了一阵风，余下的则又迅速被压制在体内，再也感测不到了。

（共有十八人，不过充其量就是一班乌合之众……宁次、李，你们帮着我……）

就在这时，贼寇们为首的人发言了：“嘿，女孩，站开一边去！还是……”他言语间带着一脸傲气走过来，手在她胸前徘徊着，一脸傲气渐渐转为一脸猥亵。

在分站于大道二侧的人群中，宁次与李分别混在里面，借着人群的掩护飞速展开工作：宁次从长袖里抽出一根钢丝，然后抛了出去。

在人群外，天天站在盗贼首领面前闻风不动，也不去搭理那只充满威胁性的手。她只是端立在那里，而一股压迫感开始自她周身释放。

宁次的手劲巧妙，让钢丝无需悬重也能往前飞进。它在阳光的庇护下轻易为肉眼所忽略，于是无声无息地自天天身后越过过道，然后被另一边人群中的李悄悄探出的手稳稳捉住。二人开始放松钢丝，让它垂到地上。

与此同时，目前位置最晃眼的天天释出的冷冽感已在那个首领周身凝集到了不可忽略的地步。于是，他狰狞的笑溶解了，取而代之的是微微的惊恐，并促使他的身躯开始后退……

不需要下达任何指令或口号，凯班多年合作经验所促成的默契让他们可以直觉地意识到队友想法，并共同找出最佳的攻击时段。于是，他们开始行动了。

原先垂在地上的钢丝瞬间绷紧，在天天腰后拉直了，而天天的手也十分自然地往身后一按，压在钢丝上撑起全身重量。为了提供天天一个稳固的着力点，分别握住钢丝两端的宁次与李拼尽力气将它拉直，而天天果然是毫无顾忌地，顺势来了一记漂亮的，由凯班自创的“半后空翻”，脚尖在身躯趋近倒立时伸长，狠狠地踢在首领的下巴上。

战斗就这么样开始了。

在天天落地的同时，李捉着钢丝的手一松，便同宁次自人群中一跃而出，至于钢丝则“哗啦哗啦”地收进了宁次的袖子，在他击出第一掌以前便没了影。

李的攻势在三人中最猛也最迅速，脚尖才刚着地，下一秒已经踢断了一个人的肋骨，然后朝下一个目标急进。宁次则是以右掌二指钳住一把自身后飞来的小刀然后将它往前一甩，任其直直插入前方敌人的腹中。接着，他左臂后甩，身形随之一动，凝集了查克拉的左掌上翻，打在身后敌人的肩胛处。

至于天天，她早在“半后空翻”以后便迅速远离混战中的人群，在树杈上以自己独有的方式观察战况。那双不提供视觉的眼让她在近身战时略逊于远战，因此在几经琢磨之后，全队（包括凯）同意唯有在这样的距离之下观战才是最妥当的。

在辨别出敌人的方位以后，天天探手以掌直刺背后来袭者的咽喉，另一手看似随意地向前一甩，顿时有柳叶般的飞刃分别扎在身后某个意图偷袭的人身上几处要害。

天天发动攻击，便是李与宁次必须闪人的信号。他们已经将十七人尽数集中成一圈，或死或伤，或站或卧，一概不予理会。二人只是走避至几丈开外，与过道两旁的群众一同让出一席空地。

视线望向高处，天天将身后痛苦喘息的人掷回同伙那里，一柄刃尖沾血的苦无随即飞到。

苦无的目标并非他们当中的任何一人，因此那些下意识闪避的人们也不禁下意识地望向那柄插在他们身后泥地里的古怪苦无，却没有留意到脚下已经以那柄利刃为中心展开一圈契约文字。  
两秒过去了，没有人做出任何动作。而围绕着那班贼寇的巨大召唤阵便爆发了。

不是因为起火燃烧，而是因为从中喷发出了无数形态各异的利刃。无论是暗器也好，还是武器、刀具也罢，都喷发了出来，就好像火山喷发时的岩浆一样。契约圆环便是火山口，而那些利刃就是滚烫的岩浆。

现在，四溅的血量可不是一般的多。处在范围内的人的肉体在这种非人的切割与撕扯之下，完全被卸成了碎片。在场的女士有不少已经晕了过去，而男人们也不禁别过头，有的蹲在树下大声干呕，有的索性发出一连串的咒骂，希望借此平息自己的恐惧。

全场闻风不动的，也唯有凯班的忍者们了。


End file.
